Harry Potter
Harry James Potter, born on 31st July 1980, was a half-blood wizard and the only child of Lily Evans and James Potter. He's currently known as the most famous wizard of all time after Voldemort killed both his parents on the night of 31st October 1981 and failed to kill Harry in the same night. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of Lily's sacrificial protection was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, Petunia Dursley, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would be protected from Lord Voldemort, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point) Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early Life Life at Hogwarts He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended in tragedy with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. The next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black, who was a father figure to him. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes along with Ron and Hermione. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside him. In Harry's near-death experience after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on Voldemort. When told he could choose to live or to "move on", Harry chose to live; after he awoke, he confronted Voldemort for what seemed like the last time. Harry was also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the age of only seventeen. Later Life After the war, Harry never returned to Hogwarts to complete his N.E.W.T.s, unlike his friend Hermione Granger, instead he trained to become a Auror at the mere age of 17. He also occasionally went to Hogwarts to deliver Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures. It also became apparent that Harry was had been named the godfather of Teddy Lupin. 1998 Scandal At the age of 18, a scandal broke out to the wizarding public, concerning Harry's sexuality. It became apparent that he had been seen out on dates, or in compromising positions with other men. In response to this outbreak, Harry, in an exclusive and his only ever post-Hogwarts interview, came out as bisexual. Although the other men involved in the scandal were never named, it was presumed that they were muggle and were not serious nor committed partners to Harry. Personality and Traits Harry Potter was an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possessed tremendous strength of character. He willingly went to what he truly believed to be his death because he believed that this was the only way to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry was also marked by what Lord Voldemort once deemed a "weakness for heroics" — he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Harry was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. The fact that he was capable of repelling the Imperius Curse suggests that he had an unusually strong sense of himself and his morals. Harry was perfectly prepared to put his friends' needs and best interests first. The amount of trust that Harry put into his friends was so strong that he absolutely refused to consider that any of them would betray him to Voldemort. Considering that Harry knew a person who had betrayed all of his closest friends to Voldemort, they being Harry's parents, godfather and Remus Lupin who was there when Harry declared his trust in him, proves Harry's ability to love so unequivocally. However, Harry was also accused of being arrogant, with Harry often finding being famous and admired very difficult, and could be hot-tempered and impulsive. This can sometimes make him rude to authority figures and irritable with his friends. In contrast, Dumbledore stated that "many teachers report that he's modest, likable, and reasonably talented". Harry was prone to moodiness during his adolescence, though this is likely the result of the great emotional stress and trials he endured during this period. It is seen that Harry can become extremely frightening when pushed to the point of anger or extreme annoyance. When in a bad mood and argumentative even Harry's closest friends have been shown to be wary of him, usually replying to his angry tone in a calm and appeasing voice. Although he was clever, Harry lacked intellectual curiosity, rarely putting forth effort into school work and generally did his best magical work when tackling practical exams rather than theoretical ones. Harry's greatest strength was his ability to feel love, despite having a miserable childhood of neglect. Harry was extremely loyal to and protective of his loved ones. Dumbledore noted Harry's strength of will at resisting the temptation to act like Voldemort even when granted a direct insight into Voldemort's mind and methods and Harry even claimed that he felt sorry for Voldemort because of his inability to feel or understand love. It was noted that Harry was unfailingly kind, and he was also compassionate and respectful. This is shown by how he freed Dobby from the Malfoys, and by standing up for Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and Half-breeds, like Hagrid. This is likely attributable to his childhood, during which the Dursleys deprived him of compassion, and discriminated against him due to hismagical abilities. Also, Harry was not a cruel person and he never wished anyone harm. He rarely initiated duels, instead fighting in self-defence.